Chocolate and Oceans
by Whitelilygirl
Summary: When Akiza's life is turned upside down by two men that look exactly the same and the whole school turning against her. She's going need all the help she can get from her perverted prince and the "king" hisself. Fateshipping OCxAkizaxYusei


**Whitelilygirl: Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Whitelilygirl desu! Yoroshiku onigai shimasu! (Nice to meet you! I'm Whitelilygirl! Please be good to me!)**

**Kuraki: Was that necessary? **

**WLG: Yes! I'm excited for my new story! My first non-OC based story! I'll only use you if I need you. Which I do!**

**Raven: Great, now I can nap more.**

**WLG: Also got my best friend to help me with the plot so a cookie for you! (You know who you are…) Also PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**All: On with the story!**

_One: Prologue _

"Hey! Hurry up we're going to be late for school Aki!" A 16 year-old girl yelled. She was wearing a female Duel Academy uniform. She had brown eyes and her black hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Raven! It's a half an hour before school starts!" The red head answered.

The two teens were bickering about how long Akiza was taking to get ready for their first day of school. In the middle of the argument another teen ran in Akiza's house.

"Guys! Guess what Kido got us!" The teen yelled She was also wearing a Duel Academy uniform. She had blue eyes and long brown hair.

"What?" They answered at the same time.

"We get to go talk to the King!" The teen screamed with joy!

"That's awesome, Kuraki!" Raven yelled.

"Wait, isn't the king that Yusei guy?" Akiza asked receiving annoyed looks from her two friends.

"Yeah Aki, That's the one." Raven responded

"We should go to the mall after school and get an outfit, for when we meet him tomorrow!" Kuraki said

"Sure! We should go to school now." Akiza said

"FINALLY!" Raven screamed, grabbing both of her friend wrists and raced out the door.

_Time skip! At the mall!_

The Trio was walking through the mall, arms full of bags, while laughing and giggling about anything that came up.

Aki looked over into a store called 'Fanarama' and saw a shirt it was gold and had 'hot seller' sign next to it. There was a crowd around the rack were the shirt was. People were holding up the shirt some of them had a chibi Stardust Dragon on them while others had chibi Red Nova Dragon. She saw some Ancient Fairy Dragon shirts as well Life Stream Dragon and Black Winged Dragon. Then She saw a Black Rose Dragon shirt and ran into the store to go buy it.

After she bought the shirt she realized that she had ditched her friends on accident.

"Oh Ra, where did they go!" she thought out loud before bumping into two men that seemed to be in a gang of some sort.

"Well, What do we have here." The man on the right said grinning malevolently.

"A pretty little lady." The other man said while grabbing Akiza by her wrist. "Why don't you let me show you a good tim-"The man was cut off by a swift punch to the face by another man. Akiza dropped to the floor and looked up at the man who had saved her.

The man had crab-like hair that was black with yellow highlights. He had a lean figure but you can tell that he has been working out by the six pack that was seeable though his shirt. His eyes were … a chocolate brown. He was wearing a white zip-up sweat shirt that was open and black jeans that were frayed at the bottom. He was also wearing a pair of black converses.

"Leave the girl alone or you'll have another black eye." The crab haired teen said as two men got up and ran away. The teen turn to Akiza and asked if she was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine. How can I repay you for helping me?" Akiza asked

The other teen grinned and said " Like this." Pulling Akiza into a french kiss. It only lasted for a moment but took awhile for Akiza to process what had happened.

"See ya around, Sexy!" The crab haired teen said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey Akiza!" Kuraki yelled "Why did you- whoa what happened!" Kuraki said while running up to her friend-who was in a daze- with Raven following close behind.

"My first kiss… just got stolen." Akiza murmured leaving her friends wide eyed.

*)*

**WLG: WEEEEE! First chapter done!**

**Akiza: O_O**

**Kuraki: O_O**

**Raven: O_O**

**WLG: Lovely isn't it?**

**Akiza, Kuraki, and Raven: NO!**

**WLG: Anyway I bet nobody can guess the anime this story is based on!**

**All: R&R!**


End file.
